


Day Dreaming of Unwrapping You Slowly

by Ziamsession



Series: G for Girls [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Girl Direction, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Niall is in like a line of this, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Undressing, University, Vaginal Fingering, face riding, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How was your day?" Liam asks as she gets her hands under Zayn's touching soft skin.<br/>"Short" Zayn says smirk heard in her voice.<br/>"How was yours?" She asks Liam as she turns her head nosing at her cheek.<br/>"Long. So fucking long" she says kissing her shoulder "I'm horny baby girl so fucking horny but I think you already know that ha?" she whispers in her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dreaming of Unwrapping You Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an unedited smut lol I wanted to write girl ziam smut for a while since those girl ziam oneshots I've posted a while ago but decided to separate this one from them hope you like it.  
> my tumblr is : Ziamsession

Liam was so horny today. She've been looking at her watch every couple of minutes since she went out of their apartment she had a lot of important classes but Zayn had only a late class that day.  
She've been trying to think of anything but how Zayn looked this morning lying on her back, wearing a tank top and no bra the hickeys she left on her in full view and for a second she felt Zayn planned for this! making Liam's breath hitch because from what's not covered of her body with sheets it looks like she's not wearing anything else under either. She was dying to wake her up with her mouth on her till she comes while rubbing her clit coming together. But she's already late. 

** 

She's in her last class there's still five minutes left. Shaking her legs till Niall held it still "god Liam you're making me nervous what's wrong?"  
Liam blinked at him thinking well I can't tell him I'm just thinking of how I can't wait to go home to fuck my girlfriend.  
Liam smiled at him "girl stuff" which made Niall have an Oh look on his face and she couldn't help but snort.  
"..and see you next class"  
"Fucking finally" Liam whispered as she packed her notes quickly managing a "have a nice day Niall" 

**

As soon as she got home she dropped her backpack and headed to her room having a shower Zayn will be here in half an hour.  
She dried herself quickly and wore a plain white shirt and purple panties. 

She heads out if the room to check if Zayn's here yet.  
And she is there with her black short shorts and her cut sleeved white button up. She's standing by the counter eating a buttered bagel.

"Hey" Liam says as she hugs her from behind kissing on her neck. "How was your day?" Liam asks as she gets her hands under Zayn's touching soft skin.  
"Short" Zayn says smirk heard in her voice.  
"How was yours?" She asks Liam as she turns her head nosing at her cheek.  
"Long. So fucking long" she says kissing her shoulder "I'm horny baby girl so fucking horny but I think you already know that ha?" she whispers in her ear.  
Zayn's breath hitches and she looks back at Liam with a smirk "I've been dying to get you in this mood"  
And with that Liam turns her around and pins her to the counter "I am" and she locks their lips together passionately licking and biting Zayn's lower lip. She picks her up and walks them to their bedroom still kissing and Zayn is doing that thing with her tongue and she really wants that tongue down there but not before she satisfies her baby girl first. 

She lowers her in front of the bed pulling back just brushing their lips together.  
"Undress me" she whispers against her lips.  
And Zayn starts eagerly but Liam holds her hands in hers "slowly and no touching" she smirks. Zayn gulps and starts lifting Liam's shirt revealing her breasts. She always liked to tease Liam's nipples they're so sensitive. Liam points at her panties with a knowing look of what Zayn is thinking about making Zayn blush. She pulls her panties down. And stands back up. Eyes roaming over Liam's naked body.  
"Turn around baby girl tour turn"  
Zayn turns and Liam stands behind her back to chest. Hands starting to unbutton her shorts but not pulling them down still. Lips placing gentle kisses on her neck. She tickles her fingers at the seam of her panties them bunching her shirt up teasing the underside of her breasts with feather like touches.  
She finally pulls down her shorts and panties all together Zayn helping her by lifting her legs to lose them.  
She starts unbuttoning her shirt "we'll keep that on" she whispers at her ear. "On your knees hands on the bed post" With a final kiss to her neck Zayn goes and do what she's told.  
Liam watches her as she crawls to the head of the bed and she moans out "Can't wait to taste you"  
Zayn looks behind her eyebrows furrowed biting her lips, hands on the bed post on her knees pushing back like she's moving on Liam's fingers like she can already feel them "please, need you daddy".  
Liam gets on the bed getting flush against her "You want daddy's tongue deep in your sweet pussy?" She whispers at her ear as she rubs the back of her thighs. Zayn whines and Liam spanks her "use your words".  
"Y-yes daddy".  
She gets a hand around Zayn's hugging her palming at hear breasts tweaking her nipple as she traces her pointer finger on her slit. Zayn gasps and tries to push back but gets another spank "don't move".  
Liam cups her sex rubbing at her pussy slowly. Zayn rubs her cheek against Liam's and her skin feels hot against her "daddy please".  
Liam parts her folds with two fingers teasing her till she pushes them deep inside her. And Zayn Moans filthily. Liam starts fingering her hard and quick. Zayn's fingers are white from how hard she's trying to hold her self up crying out "Daddy please I need to come" and Liam moves her hand from her chest to rub at her clit "come for me baby, I want to taste you so bad can't get enough of you" and Zayn cries out as she comes so hard shaking with the force of it. And Liam eases the way her fingers move till she pulls them out.  
She's still gripping at the bed post, panting and her body already slick with sweat and Liam didn't even finish with her.  
She puts her hands on Zayn's pulling them off. Zayn leans her head back on Liam's shoulder "Are you ok?" Liam asks  
Zayn answers with a smile eyes closed "yes daddy".  
"You were so good for me baby, want to taste you now" Zayn opens her eyes lazily and nods.  
"Want you to ride my mouth"  
Zayn lowers herself on Liam's mouth. She kisses her clit and licks at her folds before she pushes her tongue inside her licking at her walls making her tremble and moan "ride me" and Zayn starts as Liam points her tongue. And Liam's chin is dripping with her come "god Daddy I'm so close" Liam pulls her tongue out and starts sucking and licking at her clit Zayn couldn't handle the suction on her clit and she comes and tries to pull away so sensitive but Liam holds her by her thighs and keeps licking and sucking at her clit Zayn cries out "stop please, Daddy I can't".  
Liam licks once "you can baby just one more for me" she goes back and places open mouth kisses on her clit and plunges her tongue inside again Zayn's walls tighten and she comes silently head pushed back hands gripping at Liam's thighs so hard she's sure gonna leave marks. 

Liam kisses at her soft thighs praising her "so good for me, you did so well, you were so good for daddy"  
After Zayn gets back from her high she moves down Liam's body but Liam stops her and help her lose the shirt "lay on your back" and Zayn does she feels like jello as she moves and falls back against the bed. Eyes barely open but with a soft smile on her face. Liam straddles her thigh and Zayn gets what she wants she lifts her leg a bit as Liam starts rubbing her pussy on her thigh. Zayn lifts her head leaning on one elbow as she cups Liam's neck and kisses her passionately "you made me come so hard daddy I can still feel your fingers in me, I want you to feel as good as you made me" Zayn whispers agains her lips. As Liam quickens her pace she comes with a moaned "fuck" falling next to Zayn as she pants hard facing her. Zayn snuggles against her hand on Liam's chest can feel her heart beating so fast. When her breathing goes back to normal Zayn looks up at her smiling and Liam is smiling back. Zayn smirks and moves her hand slowly from her chest to her navel till she cups her folds she dips her fingers in her juices and brungs them to her lips licking them clean as she looks at Liam's eyes. "My naughty baby girl" Liam grins.  
Zayn bites her smile shrugging.


End file.
